


Pareja

by NiaSmile



Category: Bajo sospecha | Under Suspicion (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaSmile/pseuds/NiaSmile
Summary: Víctor no es mal policía, pero las pistas para la resolución del caso más importante en su vida personal se le escapan una tras otra hasta que le golpean en plena cara.





	Pareja

Está acostumbrado a dejar que las cosas fluían. Parece algo muy bohemio pero en realidad es que en su profesión muchas veces no queda otra. Se trata de saber cuando esperar para que los acontecimientos vayan sucediendo y con ello puedan sacar nueva información. Y entonces ya actuar. O no. Existen momentos de los entretenidos, de acción, sobretodo para él que suele trabajar incfiltrado. Pero no se escapa de la burocracia ni de la naturaleza humana que lo complica todo. Víctor se ha jactado siempre de tener buen ojo y aquello que llaman olfato de policia. Las cosas no se le escapan. Pensaba que en general pero parece ser que cuando no está trabajando, cuando no está buscando nada, se le escapan hasta las cosas más evidentes. Tan poca costumbre tiene de tener una vida privada, algo suyo y real, que el franchute ya se le ha metido en casa por completo para cuando se da cuenta. Una mañana se levanta y resulta dolorosamente evidente. Va desperezándose con los sonidos de la cocina de fondo y casi puede oler ya el café recién hecho. De cafetera de prensa francesa, nada menos.

Que eso le parezca normal debería haber hecho saltar sus alarmas antes pero la realidad le golpea cuando consigue arrastrarse a la cocina. La pequeña mesita que siempre había tenido olvidada cobra protagonismo, está puesta y hasta hay un buen desayuno servido. No es lo que más le choca. Es ver a Alain arreglado pero con el delantal puesto tarareando una canción mientras sirve dos tazas de café. Tan en casa. Tan doméstico. Víctor empieza a pensar que es demasiado temprano para entrar ya en crisis pero del mismo modo en que ha ido ignorando todo ahora no puede dejar de ver cada detalle.

Su pisito. Su pisito de soltero se ha convertido en el piso de los dos. Alain no es que no venga solo de vez en cuando es que no se va. Están todas sus cosas. Si va a la habitación y abre el armario verá, no por primera vez, que la ropa de ambos convive en el mismo espacio. En una mitad predomina el caos y parece una oda al chandalismo. Y la otra parece sacada de una puta revista de decoración pija. Todas sus putas cosas están ahí, no solo su ropa. Desde la cafetera en la cocina hasta el cepillo de dientes hasta el carísimo jabón que tiene en la ducha. Se ha mudado. Alain tiene un piso pero ya no vive ahí. Solo tiene las cosas que no usa tanto o las que directamente no necesita.

— **Joder... Somos una pareja** —razona en voz alta. Y menuda conclusión esa. Esa realidad le remueve todo. Una cosa era liarse con un tío, enrollarse con él y ser a la vez colegas. Si joder, estaban los dos estancados en unas vacaciones forzosas hasta que vieran que hacían con ellos. El caso del Montalbán había destapado mucho más que a unos asesinos y su desarrollo era más que cuestionable. Se estaban jugando su futuro pero habían acabado tan quemados que llevaban viviendo en una especie de limbo las últimas semanas. Poco habían tardado en romper la barrera de la tensión sexual que existía casi desde el principio. Le caía bien, eran dos tíos adultos y mira, el francesito estaba bien. Muy bien.

— **Víctor, ¿Te encuentras bien?** —esas palabras le devolvieron a la realidad y mira, que ese acento le resultara encantador debería haber sido una gran señal de peligro. Pensar de esa manera de un francés siendo español deberían ser pecado pero ahí estaba el jodido, sonriéndole con una expresión tan abiertamente afectuosa que le hacía sentir gilipollas. Qué cabrón, decide, si es que le parece gracioso. 

Y ah amigos, ahí es cuando aquello se convirtió en un reto y todas sus dudas se vieron sustituídas por la necesidad de quedar por encima. Así que hizo como si nada, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta ahora de que ese mamón era su novio, y le plantó un beso antes de ir directo a por la cafeína. Iba a necesitarla en cualquier caso— **Café de nenazas, ya veo ya** —se quejó pero bien que se sentó en la mesa y dio un sorbo. Estaba buenísimo, pero no iba a admitirlo en la puta vida. 


End file.
